One implant in 1989. Continuing to monitor our remaining patients with an implanted insulin pump with renal BG, Gly, Hgh, and acoustic monitoring from Sandia National Laboratory. We have succeeded in altering the insulin molecule so that recombinant human insulin no longer precipitates in the pump. Implants in dogs this year have demonstrated remarkable stability, so that we anticipate another implantation in man in the fall of 1990.